CELOS
by claireasamiya
Summary: Que pasa cuando Kyo Kusanagi se hace amigo de Kula, pasan tiempo juntos, y K al ver esto siente rabia y celos, podrá darse cuenta lo que siente en verdad por Kula?, trae un poco de Kyo x Athena Este es un One Shot escrito por Manu, yo solo le ayudó a publicarlo (ONE SHOT)


**CELOS**

**ONE SHOT**

K-estoy muy mal,no se me que pasa, desde que kula se hizo amiga de Kusanagi, pasa mucho tiempo con el, y desde ese momento

siento dolor en mi pecho, un dolor peor que la pelea con Igniz, o peor que un golpe de Diana, cada vez los veo juntos me dan ganas de

quemarlo y matar a ese engreído de Kusanagi, aun recuerdo cuando lo conoció, ese dia fue el peor de mi vida

****Flashback****

Kula-K, voy a montarme al columpio, puedes acompañarme por favor?

***K le contesta con una actitud muy ****fría**

K-Tendras que esperar, iré al baño primero

**Mientras K iba al baño, kula se fue a jugar cuando vio a Kyo Kusanagi sentado en una banca, se acerca a verlo **

Kula-Kyo, eres tu

***Kyo mira que es kula, el le contesta triste**

Kyo-Ah, hola Kula, eres tu

kula-Que te sucede?

Kyo-es yuki, rompio conmigo, y me siento triste

***Kula ve que Kyo había estado llorando**

Kula-No llores, mira, ahi venden helados, quieres ir por uno?

***Le dijo Kula dulcemente, kyo dejo de llorar y se fue con kula a comprar el helado, mientras un chico moreno con cabello **

**blanco llegaba al parque en busca de kula **

K-Donde esta esa niña, desaparece de la nada, como no la encuentre Diana, Whip y Foxy me asesinaran,ahí esta, pero esta con alguien

***K se sorprende al ver con quien esta, y se molesta**

K-Pero si es Kyo, que hace aquí?

***El ver a Kula con Kyo le molesta, se esconde cerca de ellos para ver que hacen y escucha lo que dicen**

por animarme, de verdad eres una buena chica, dime.. estás aquí sola?

Kula-no, estoy con K, Lo estaba esperando

Kyo-vaya, ese no cambia, para como es, seguro te abandono

Kula-no el no es así, es algo amargado pero me cuida bien

Kyo-En serio? Sera que te tendra cariño

Kula-si, algo así, aunque no lo demuestra para nada, sera porque solo me ve como una niña

***Kula se oia triste**

Kyo-Dime, ha hecho algo bueno por ti ese vago?

Kula-bueno cuando la nave de igniz explotó el me salvó de morir ahogada, y en navidad me dio un abrigo y el juguete que quería, y mas

recientemente me compro una paleta, pero nada más

***K por su parte se alegraba de que Kula le dijera lo bueno que era con ella, pero a la vez se sentía triste por que ella creía**

**que no le tenia mucho cariño, aunque con su actitud fría de él, no la culpaba, Kyo ve la hora**

Kyo-oh, me tengo que ir, nos vemos aquí mañana? y gracias por animarme, en serio eres preciosa princesa del hielo

Kula-Si, nos vemos mañana

***K lo ve con odio**

K-princesa?, solo whip, máxima, diana, foxy, y sobretodo yo podemos llamarla así, y encima quiere verla otra vez

Kula-Hasta mañana Kyo

***Kula se acerca para darle un beso en el cachete, pero Kyo ve a K escondido y decide hacer algo para molestarlo, hace girar **

**su cara haciendo que el y kula se den un rápido beso en los labios, pero separándose al instante**

Kyo-perdón Kula, adios, nos vemos mañana

kula-si, adios (**Sonrojada)**

***K al ver eso quería matar a kyo, eso fue como daga en su corazon, sentia un dolor en el pecho, estaba pálido y furioso así **

**que decide salir de su escondite y kula lo vea acercarse **

Kula-K, al fin llegas….

***Kula es interrumpida por un K ****histérico**

K-que hacías con Kusagi?

Kula-bueno, estaba triste por que Yuki lo dejo, así que lo invite un helado, por que?

K-porque te vi como lo besabas

***K estaba furioso y Kula lo nota**

Kula-Fue un accidente, se lo quería dar en la mejilla pero... se movió

***La ve sonrojarse pero ya no dice nada**

K-bueno, volvamos a casa

***La abraza por un segundo pero se separa al instante, y se van a casa**

****Fin del Flashback****

***Desde ese entonces K los había visto juntos mucho tiempo y le dolía, era una tortura,ese día apenas si había probado alimento, **

**estaba devastado,Máxima entra en el cuarto**

Maxima-Vaya amigo, Kula se fue ya, y tu como estas?

K-de seguro ya son pareja

***Se oía la rabia y dolor en su voz**

Maxima-vaya si que estas celoso, miedo de que te roben a tu princesa de hielo?

K-Que dices montón de chatarra? por supuesto que no

***Pero Máxima nota la tristeza en su tono de voz**

Maxima-Oh en serio?, entonces no te importa que Kyo este planeando que se Kula se mude a vivir con el?

***K se quedo en shock**

K-Que?, no, eso si que no, antes muerto a permitir que pase eso

Máxima-así que si estas celoso, y no solo eso, la amas no es cierto?

K-(suspira) Si, y si cada vez que la veo con el quiero matarlo, darle una paliza hasta que no vuelva acercarse a Kula

Máxima-Bien eso es ser un hombre,y ya que lo admites ve por ella tigre, no permitas que ese arrogante se lleve a nuestra princesa,

además, sin ella esto seria aburrido,sin mencionar el hecho de que Diana se iría también

Whip-Asi se hace hermanito

***Voltean a ver a Whip**

K-whip, Qué haces aquí?

Whip-sabia te gustaba Kula, solo era tiempo para que abrieras los ojos, además, no quiero que kyo se la lleve, es como mi hermana

***K se levanta ****decidió**

K-voy por ella, y máxima

Máxima-Que?

K-A ver si a tu tambien te le declaras a diana pronto eh

***K se va**

máxima-**(sonrojado) **Pero que cosas dice?

***Whip se ****ríe**

***Mientras en el parque un chico pelo castaño y una chica pelo azul platicaban **

Kyo-Que dices?, me ayudaras?, di que si por favor

Kula-bueno…. creo que si

Kyo-Gracias

***En ese momento llega k al parque y ve a Kyo abrazando a Kula**

K-Kusanagi, apártate de ella?

Kyo-estas celoso dash? Además, ella ya acepto

K-No permitiré que te lleves a vivir contigo a la mujer que amo

***Prácticamente lo habia gritado, Kyo se veía confundido**

Kyo-vaya, me alegra que al fin admites que la amas, pero estas confundido, no le pedí vivir con ella, solo le pedí ayuda para conquistar

a Athena, eso solo lo diJe para molestarte, y de paso ese beso que le di a Kula se lo di al verte a ti, decidí moverme a propósito, eso te

pasa por espiarnos

***Kyo prácticamente se estaba burlando de K**

Kula-es verdad que me amas?

***K logra ver un brillo en los ojos de Kula**

K-si mi amada kula, pero... Creo que me olvido de algo

Kula-De que?

Diana-Ahi estas Kusanagi

***Voltean y ven a diana armada hasta los dientes había mejorado tanto sus habilidades que ahora usaba dos espadas **

Diana-Así que abusaste de mi niña para molestar a dash eh?

***Dijo enojada **

K-puedo ser un amargado, pero nunca me aprovecho de una niña

***Va hacia Kyo con una gran velocidad, al final diana le da una paliza kyo**

***Aparecen Candy y Foxy para saber porque se había ido tan repentinamente Candy**

Candy-que hiciste Diana? por que te fuiste?

Diana-Chicas, adivinen, al fin encontré a ese asqueroso de Kusanagi, que se aprovechó de Kula, y ahora por lo que veo nuestra Kula

tiene novio

Foxy-Que?, novio?, quien es? donde esta kusanagi ?

Diana-En cuanto a Kusanagi se llevó una buena y en cuanto al novio solo dire gane la apuesta

K y Kula-**(confundidos)**Que?

Foxy-Si dices que ganaste, eso quiere decir que el novio es K?

Diana-Si chicas, pero vamos, les cuento en casa

***Mientras en el parque **

kyo-Esa mujer es una bestia, peor que yagami

***Kyo ve a Athena que se acerca**

Athena-Kyo? qué haces aquí Y todo herido?

Kyo-Fue cosa de Diana, esa mujer que esta con Kula y K

Athena-Diana? pero qué te hizo?

Kyo-eso ya no importa, puedes llevarme algún sitio donde pueda limpiarme

Athena-Si, vamos a mi apartamento

***Llegan al departamento de Athena**

Kyo-Gracias Athena

***Kyo le sonríe y ella se sonroja**

Athena-De..de nada

Kyo-Eh…Athena..veras..yo...

Athena-Que sucede Kyo?

***kyo no sabia como explicarse así que lo que hace es lanzarse a la boca de Athena para besarla, y de ahí los besos pasan a**

**caricias y terminan juntos en la cama haciendo el amor**

***Mientras en casa de K, todos celebraban la nueva relación de K y Kula**

K-Kula, quiero decirte algo?

Kula-Que?

K-Quieres ser mi novia?

Kula-Siiii

***Se abalanza sobre el y lo besa**

***Tiempo después Kyo ya se había reconciliado con K, Kula y hasta con Diana, se había vuelto novio de Athena y ahora todos**

**eran amigos**

***2 Años después***

Kula-estoy nerviosa

Whip-no te preocupes, alégrate, en unos minutos estaras casada

***Kula caminaba por un pasillo, a lo lejos veía a K, Y cuando por fin llegó a su lado el le tomo la mano**

Padre-K Dash, acepta a kula diamond como su esposa ?

K-si, acepto

Padre-kula diamond, acepta a K dash como su esposo?

Kula-si, acepto

Padre-Muy bien, Puedes besar a la novia

***K besa a Kula por un largooooo tiempo **

***ya en la fiesta estaban Robert y Yuri, Ryo y King bailaban mientras Andy corría lejos de Mai que quería casarse con el, pero el le**

**tenia miedo al matrimonio, Terry y Blue Mary veían todo desde la esquina, mientras Athena y Kyo se había ido a esconder a**

**un cuarto de herramientas para hacer travesuras antes de irse Kula lanza el ramo el cual le cae a Diana y todos voltean a ver **

**a ****Máxima**

Kula-Bueno Diana, espero que maxima te cuide bien

***Los mencionados se ven y se sonrojan, K y Kula llegan a su nuevo hogar**

K-Kula, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida, te amo

Kula-yo tambien te amo K

***k le da un beso tierno en los labios y se la lleva a la habitación sin romper el beso para consumar su amor, pero ahora como**

**marido y mujer**

**FIN**

**Si les gusto haganselo saber al autor de este fic que es Manu, aqui en sus reviews (comentarios)**

***Manu, espero no haberle cambiado muchas cosas pero había frases que no entendía y lo trate de acomodar a mi modo, la otra historia la subo la proxima semana, no eh podido checarla, y gracias por poner un poco de Athena x Kyo fue lindo**


End file.
